In general, in a vessel storing cosmetics, shampoos, detergents, and the like, at the time of discharging and using the contents contained in the vessel, a fluid vessel with a pumping device is used to more conveniently use the contents.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for describing a pumping device in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a pumping device 1 including a pump 2 is shown. The pumping device 1 is coupled with a fluid vessel 4 storing the contents in a lower part thereof. The fluid vessel 4 includes an opened end 6 to which the pump 2 is fixed. The pump 2 may be permanently fixed to the opened end 6 of the fluid vessel 4, but may be removably fixed to the opened end 6 of the fluid vessel 4 by a thread shape or an attachment structure in the related art. In addition, a fluid outflow pipe 5 is formed in the pump 2 and a push button 3 is formed in an upper part of the pump 2.
In the pumping device in the related art, the push button 3 should be pushed in order to discharge a fluid contained in the fluid vessel 4 to the outside. Through a process in which the push button 3 is pushed and restored to an original position again, the pump 2 is actuated and the fluid in the fluid vessel is discharged to the outside through the fluid outflow pipe 5 by a pressure difference.
The fluid vessel with the pumping device adopts an additional protection cap (not shown) in order to prevent pumping. The protection cap, as a lid which is inserted into an upper end of the vessel with the pumping device while being spaced apart from the push button of the pumping device by a predetermined distance, prevents the push button from being pushed.
However, the protection cap is easily lost when carrying or storing the vessel and may be taken off when portable articles collide with each other or force is applied to the protection cap from the outside, such that the push button is exposed. Therefore, the push button is unintentionally pushed, such that the contents may flow out.
Another related art is a pumping device (not shown) with a locking means.
In the related art, the locking means represents a means for preventing the push button from being pushed by a stopping projection by rotating the push button part in one direction while pushing the push button part in order to prevent the contents from being discharged. In order to release the locking means, the push button is rotated in an opposite direction to be projected by avoiding the stopping projection. Therefore, in the pumping device with the locking means of the related art, the user should necessarily push and rotate the push button in order to seal the fluid vessel. In this case, since the push button was pushed, some of the contents flew out regardless of the user's intention, and as a result, the contents were wasted.
Further, at the time of using the fluid vessel adopting the pumping device or the pumping device with the locking means of the related art, the user generally took an action of pushing the push button with one hand and receiving the discharged fluid with the other hand. That is, since a method of transferring force directly to the pump pumping the fluid through the push button was used, it was difficult to receive the discharged fluid with a palm including the fingers other than the thumb while pushing the push button with one hand, specifically, only the thumb.